


Hungover

by Vadam_T



Series: A Hipster and an Anarchist - Act 1 [1]
Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: Feeling Hungover Myself, Gen, Hangover, Into a Trashcan No Less!, Other characters mentioned - Freeform, What the hell IS "Blowout?", throwing up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 23:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17949377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vadam_T/pseuds/Vadam_T
Summary: Marcus and Wrench wake up the morning after a night of drinking.





	Hungover

**Author's Note:**

> Chose to depart from the whole "Script/Screenplay" style of writing for once. This is my first real venture into this, so it may be...less than average compared to some of the masterpieces in Fandom. "Ghosts", "To break the broken", "In the Machine". -- God there are some geniuses on this website.
> 
> If you like it, Goody!  
> Take Care Friends ^ ~

**Hungover**

 

"We...really need to stop doing this..." Wrench says, his head rolling back. He wipes his mouth and takes in a deep breath. He'd just thrown up in a make-shift receptacle, namely a trashcan. "I feel like death."  
  
Marcus is sitting on the couch, his head in hands. All he does is respond with an agreeing grunt. Wrench looks about the room for a moment. The Hackerspace was dark, but it was evidently morning judging by how the air had changed.  
  
At around 5AM every morning, the Air-conditioning came on to warm the place up for early arrivals. It was something that Sitara had installed after Horatio used to complain about "freezing his ass off" when he came in before work every day.  
  
His eyes track down to the bottles on the floor around him. It's about now that he sees the combinations of alcohol he had consumed to get him to this state.  
  
Beer, Cider and something called "Blowout". It was probably the thing he'd just thrown up, a strangely fruity concoction. Not his usual poison, but he was shit-face drunk at the time. He didn't care what he was consuming.  
  
He remembers something Ray did to him at new year, when the Anarchist demanded more drinks, Ray gave him a bottle of mouth-wash, which was downed almost immediately.  
  
Wrench distinctly remembers it tasting awful, but again at the time he was plastered, hammered, walloped, fubbernucked, totaled, wiped out... And he didn't care what he was drinking.  
  
Much the same thing happened the next morning, he spent quite a considerable amount of it bringing up the contents into a sink. At least he had a sink that time...and something wash the horrible smell away. Listerine...Disgusting!  
  
"What...time is it?" Marcus asks through his hands, as if the Anarchist was going to know. After taking a deep breath he brings them down, gently clapping them onto his thighs. "-Never mind...I'll get up...I need to before I end up like you."  
  
He slowly stands up, the blood running from his head causing him to stagger ever so slightly. Wrench is about to make a quip about him still being drunk, but his stomach churns and his head drops over the trashcan on his lap. More of that "Blowout" coming up to say "Good Morning".  
  
Marcus just grunts in disgust as he wonders over to the table in the middle of the room. His laptop was sitting there. He looks at the screen, his eyes adjusting to the brightness of it.  
  
There was a Spotify window open, which was still streaming something. He wasn't sure what. In his hungover daze he presses a button which causes the speakers to suddenly blare music.  
  
Wrench flinches, almost falling onto his side. "Jesus! Turn it off!"  
  
Marcus panics, pressing buttons left right and center. He finally manages to muster enough brain power to Alt+F4 out of the music application.  
  
It cuts away instantly and Wrench hauls himself back upright. Thankfully the contents of the trash-can hadn't spilled all over the floor...that was a mess he wasn't wanting to clean up.  
  
"Sorry, man..." is all Marcus manages before the Anarchist throws up again. "What the hell did you drink? How much did you drink?"    
  
Wrench wipes his mouth again. "What's 'Blowout'?"  
  
Marcus thinks for a second, unsure of what he's referring to. His memory is jogged as he sees the bottles laying around him, and in various places around the room for that matter. "Um...I think it's a fruit based Vodka...One of Sitara's drinks..."  
  
He gets a gesture of the hand in response, that's all Wrench needed to know. "I thought so..."  
  
"Are you gonna be okay...I'm thinking of heading out for some coffee".  
  
"How can you drink ANYTHING right now?"  
  
Marcus rubs the back of his neck, stifling a yawn. He looks back at his laptops screen, the time was clearly 05:57 AM. The Coffee Shops would be opening any time now. "I need the fresh air...you could come with, it might do you some good actually."  
  
"No...I think I'll stay here, M. Staying conscious is taking a serious amount of willpower..."  
  
"Do you want anything?"  
  
A frantic shake of the head is all he gets in response. Marcus nods and searches around the table for his glasses. Thankfully he'd seen sense to take them off at some point the night before.  
  
Once he gets them on, the world clears up, his head slightly with it. He hated wondering around without them, made him feel woozy and claustrophobic.  
  
"Okay...I'll be gone about half an hour at the most. Try not to pass out and drown in your own puke...okay?" He makes for the stairs, taking his jacket from one of the hangers.  
  
Wrench just let's out a quiet grunt. Little did the Hipster know that had nearly happened on more than one occasion.  
  
Marcus takes out his phone, it had spent the night in his pocket and felt oddly strange when he took it out. There were several messages from Sitara and the others. It would give him something to read and respond to whilst he headed out.  
  
Heading up the stairs, he couldn't for the life of him remember what had happened the night before. Knowing Wrench, there was likely shots involved. He was a self proclaimed "Quickdraw" when it came to those.  
  
And he was right. Marcus often watched in stunned disbelief at just how quickly he could down them. Usually it ended in a similar situation to the one he was on now...but it was still pretty darn amazing.  
  
"BAM BAM BAM....aaaand you're under the table!" he once told Sitara. She laughed in his face and proceeded to inhale half a bottle of Jack Daniels.  
  
Marcus was sure of one thing. If he couldn't remember what had happened, or how he'd managed to wake up to the sound of Wrench scrambling to grab something to spew into...then that meant it was a good night.  
  
_"We...really need to stop doing this..."_ \-- Yeah, like Wrench was going to hold up on that statement.  
  
...


End file.
